O destino da Jóia
by Naru-L
Summary: Nunca fui dona de minha vida, minhas decisões. Ao menos me deixem escolher o meu final. Continuação de Jóia


_N.A¹. –Presente de amigo secreto para a chata da Lally Y.K._

_Espero que goste, anã._

_N.A.² - Este fanfic é uma continuação direta de 'Jóia' de 2005._

_Não é necessário lê-lo antes, mas é uma boa idéia se ficarem curiosos. É só procurar no meu profile._

_N.A.³ - Os personagens de InuYasha não me pertenciam em 2005 e ainda não me pertencem cinco anos depois, mas isso nunca me impediu de torturá-los. Mwahahaha!!!_

_Não se deixe enganar, este é um fanfic Kikyou x Sesshoumaru. ;)_

_InuYasha e Kagome estão só fazendo uma ponta em troca de comida._

_**Obs – revisado e repostado em 11/02/10**_

_**Odeio notar erros de digitação depois de postar algo.

* * *

**_

_**O destino da Jóia**_

_**As my life flashes before my eyes  
I'm wondering will I ever see another sunrise?  
So many won't get the chance to say goodbye  
But it's too late too pick up the value of my life**_

**Russian Rollet - Rihanna

* * *

**

_**Ele nunca me entendeu. Meus motivos e meus desejos.**_

_**InuYasha nunca compreendeu como eu me sentia, nunca procurou realizar o que eu precisava de verdade.**_

_**No final, ele era apenas como todos os outros, embora disfarçando sobre uma proposta nobre, tudo o que queria era que eu agisse de acordo com o que pensava ser o certo.**_

_**E eu tentei. **_

_**Por ele. **_

_**Por mim mesma.**_

_**Ele fez de tudo para que eu fosse feliz, e eu retribui fingindo ser.**_

_**Mas no final, eu simplesmente não podia mais continuar enganando a mim mesma.

* * *

**_

Quando InuYasha entrou no quarto e me encontrou chorando agarrada aos presentes de Sesshoumaru não pude falar. Mal percebi sua presença até ouvi-lo chamar meu nome. Ergui a cabeça, mal reconhecendo-o através das lágrimas. Meus olhos ardiam e eu mal conseguia respirar, a mão invisível que apertava meu pescoço impedia que eu pronunciasse qualquer palavra. Suas mãos agarram meus braços e me forçaram a sentar na cama, baixei a cabeça, lutando para conseguir respirar e ele me chacoalhou. Ouvi sua voz repetir meu nome, perguntar o que havia acontecido enquanto eu balbuciava silabas sem sentido. Ele me chacoalhou mais uma vez e meu precioso presente escapou de meus braços, caindo sobre minhas pernas e escorregando para o chão.

- Kikyou? – InuYasha repetiu, percebendo que meu choro cessara, mas sem notar a razão. Meus olhos estavam fixos no livro e nos papéis que escorregavam para longe e caiam no chão com um baque surdo. – Jaken lhe fez alguma coisa? – Ele se moveu e vi com horror seus pés calçados com botas pesadas pisarem os papéis.

Gritei, assustando a ele e a mim mesma quando me livrei de suas mãos e o empurrei para longe, cai no chão, pegando todas as coisas de volta e abraçando-as com força contra meu peito.

- Kikyou...

- Fique longe de mim! – Eu disse com ferocidade. A raiva não era dirigida a ele e sim a mim mesma.

Ignorei a confusão nos olhos dourados tão parecidos com os de Sesshoumaru e me arrastei para longe dele. Baixei a cabeça, finalmente soltando o livro e os papéis sobre minhas pernas e os arrumei cuidadosamente. Lembranças dolorosas passavam por minha mente enquanto eu arrumava os papéis, limpando-os com mãos tremulas e colocando-os cuidadosamente dentro do livro.

- Algo aconteceu com a Jóia, InuYasha-sama?

Ignorei a voz esganiçada, preocupada por não encontrar a fita vermelha que envolvia o livro quando eu o encontrara.

- Ela está triste, não percebe?

- Triste? Por quê? – Jaken perguntou desdenhoso. – Preocupada com seu destino, eu entenderia, mas triste? Ela não passa de uma—

- Ela o amava, seu velho idiota. – InuYasha o cortou. – Agora saia.

As palavras de InuYasha chamaram minha atenção e eu levantei a cabeça para fitá-lo. Ele sempre soubera, não é mesmo? Antes mesmo antes que eu admitisse a mim mesma. InuYasha sempre soubera como eu me sentia em relação a seu irmão.

Abracei o livro novamente, fitando os dois sem qualquer reação. As lágrimas continuavam a deixar meus olhos, dificultando essa simples ação.

- Ela não deveria estar nos aposentos de Sesshoumaru-sama. – Jaken disse, estreitando os olhos para mim. – Ela não pertence a este lugar. Não passa de uma escrava inútil e sem dono agora.

InuYasha aproximou-se de Jaken com passos largos e eu pude ver a maneira como o velho servo se encolheu ao vê-lo erguer a mão para atingi-lo. E isso eu não podia permitir. Punir Jaken por dizer a verdade?

- InuYasha! – Chamei, assustando os dois. Pisquei, livrando-me das lágrimas e ergui a cabeça. – Ele está certo, InuYasha-sama. – Minha voz trêmula não me surpreendeu.

- Kikyou...

- Está tudo bem, eu não me importo. – Baixei a cabeça, finalmente encontrando a fita. Ocupei-me em passá-la novamente em torno do volume cuidadosamente. As lágrimas ainda queimavam meus olhos, mas eu estava decidida a não deixá-las cair.

- Você encontrou.

Ergui a cabeça lentamente para fitar o servo baixinho, minhas mãos instintivamente apertaram o livro com força, com medo de que ele pudesse tirá-lo de mim.

- Você sabia?

Jaken fitou-me longamente sem responder, e por alguns segundos pareci ver algo além de desprezo naquele rosto de pele esverdeada que sempre o fazia parecer doente.

- Apenas a senhorita não sabia.

Não consegui esconder minha surpresa, não sei se por suas palavras ou pelo tom quase gentil de sua voz. Engasguei com as palavras e antes que pudesse me recuperar senti o peso conhecido de uma mão em meu ombro. Ergui a cabeça, pensando que encontraria InuYasha, mas a figura que se ajoelhou ao meu lado era da última pessoa que eu pensaria ver novamente.

'_- A surpresa era para você, Kikyou.'_

Lágrimas voltaram a encher meus olhos e eu quase pude senti-lo me abraçar, sentir seu calor e gentileza, sua força para me apoiar quando eu precisava. A última coisa que ouvi foi a voz de InuYasha chamando meu nome enquanto tudo desaparecia a minha volta e eu mergulhava na escuridão.

_**

* * *

Eu gostaria de ter sido tudo aquilo que InuYasha desejava, mas simplesmente não estava em mim. Aquela vontade de lutar pelo que era certo. Aquela rebeldia juvenil.**_

_**O desejo de liberdade.**_

_**Nada daquilo mais me importava.**_

_**E no final, acabei tornando-o infeliz também.

* * *

**_

Quando despertei, a decisão havia sido tomada. O quarto pequeno e simples estava quase totalmente tomado pela escuridão e por alguns minutos pensei que havia tido aquilo que merecia. Jaken poderia ter atrapalhado os planos de InuYasha e Inu no Taisho acabado com a culpada pela morte de seu filho.

- Você me deixou preocupado.

Pisquei quando a luz ao meu lado acendeu e finalmente percebi que não estava sozinha. Sobressaltada, pulei na cama, procurando meu livro. InuYasha o colocou em minhas mãos e eu o fitei sem saber o que dizer.

- Parecia muito importante para você.

Sentei na cama e acariciei o livro cuidadosamente. O laço vermelho parecia perfeito novamente, coisa que eu não lembrava de ter feito. Levantei os olhos para InuYasha lentamente, em uma pergunta muda.

- Jaken arrumou quando você desmaiou.

- Onde ele está?

- Preocupada com o velho? Sério?

- Não acho que ele deixaria você me levar sem fazer nada.

InuYasha riu.

- Sim, também me surpreendi. – Ele se ajeitou na cadeira. – Ainda mais quando ele se ofereceu para nos acompanhar.

- Ele veio conosco? – Perguntei sem esconder minha surpresa.

- Também fiquei surpreso, mas ele disse que não poderia abandonar sua nova mestra.

Franzi o cenho.

- Jóias não tem servos.

InuYasha inclinou-se em minha direção e colocou a mão sobre o volume em meu colo. A expressão em seu rosto indecifrável.

- Você não é mais uma Jóia, não é mesmo?

Com aquelas simples palavras, compreendi que mais uma vez o que eu desejava havia sido tirado de mim. Eu não pudera escolher, apenas presumiram que eu deveria estar feliz por ser finalmente livre.

* * *

_**Desejos são enganadoramente amaldiçoados. Sonhamos com aquilo que parece estar totalmente fora de nosso alcance, nunca pensando no que fazer a seguir se algum dia, por algum milagre, conseguirmos.**_

_**Não lembro de uma época em minha vida que não tivesse desejado ser livre, senhora de minhas próprias vontades, mas quando finalmente consegui isso, percebi quão pouco importante esse pequeno detalhe era.**_

_**Talvez eu não tenha percebido como meu desejo havia mudado durante os anos que deixei a casa de minha família e vivi com Sesshoumaru. Ou simplesmente, mesmo sem saber, eu já fosse livre o suficiente.**_

_**Total liberdade pode ser dolorosamente enganadora porque desde que a consegui nunca me senti mais infeliz.

* * *

**_

Nas semanas que se seguiram descobri que meu pequeno crime havia passado desapercebido. Se eles haviam sido realmente enganados, ou simplesmente se deixaram enganar apenas para cumprir o último desejo de Sesshoumaru, eu nunca descobri. Inu no Taisho apenas havia dito a InuYasha que eu deveria desaparecer para sempre de sua casa.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer, como agir. Ninguém contrataria uma Jóia liberta cujo dono falecera. Mesmo que não dissessem, todos desconfiavam que eu tinha algo a ver com a morte de Sesshoumaru.

Ou talvez fosse apenas minha própria consciência culpada exigindo o preço pelo erro que eu cometera.

InuYasha, ignorando as ordens do pai, me acolhera. Para surpresa do mesmo, o filho desistira de suas aventuras impróprias e não havia mais boatos de suas atividades secretas. Para todos, ele parecia alguém que havia amadurecido e finalmente encontrado paz ao assumir o lugar do irmão nos negócios do pai.

Eu sabia melhor. Sabia o quanto lhe custava agir como um homem normal e ignorar a maneira como as Jóias eram tratadas. Não fazer nada ao ver uma jovem chorar ao ser deixada pela família quando era vendida, ou maltratada por seu dono.

Quase um ano depois quando decidi confrontá-lo, ele simplesmente disse que havia coisas mais importantes na vida.

- Você não pensa realmente assim.

- Kikyou...

- Eu vi a maneira que você reagiu àquela garota sendo arrastada para fora do baile ontem a noite, InuYasha! – Eu aprendera a discutir e defender minhas idéias no tempo que passamos juntos. InuYasha sempre tirava o pior de mim, mas essa mudança não me desagradava. – Não tente me fazer acreditar que não se importa mais.

- Eu não disse que não me importo.

- Apenas decidiu que não precisa mais fazer nada.

- Existe uma diferença entre fazer o que é correto e deixar de se importar, Kikyou.

- Como pode dizer isso? – Eu perguntei irritada. – Como pode dizer que deixar de salvar aquelas garotas é o correto?

InuYasha me fitou com aqueles olhos dourados que eu tanto amava e odiava ao mesmo tempo por longos minutos antes de responder.

- Você não compreende, não é mesmo, Kikyou? – Nunca, antes ou depois daquilo, ele me pareceu tanto com Sesshoumaru e aquilo fez meu coração doer. – Se eu fizer o que desejo, o que você deseja que eu faça, e for preso, quem você acha que vai cuidar de você? – Ele ergueu a mão e tocou meu rosto. – O que acha que aconteceria com você se eu não estivesse aqui?

Aquela mão invisível que vez por outra me impedia de respirar voltou a se fazer presente em torno de meu pescoço enquanto eu o fitava, finalmente compreendendo que se havia uma razão para que ele fosse infeliz, era eu.

- Não faça isso, InuYasha.

- Protegê-la?

- Desistir daquilo que você é por outra pessoa. – Eu o corrigi. – Não vale a pena.

- Eu disse que a protegeria.

- Não preciso de proteção. – Afastei sua mão de meu rosto com raiva. – Nada bom acontece com as pessoas a minha volta. Você ainda não percebeu?

- É minha escolha o que faço com minha vida. – InuYasha deu de ombros, escondendo como meu gesto o afetara. – E eu escolho ficar a seu lado e protegê-la. Quer você queira ou não.

- E quem vai proteger as outras? – Perguntei, tentando fazê-lo voltar a razão. Não podia conviver com a escolha que ele fizera porque nunca seria capaz de retribuí-la. – Quem vai proteger aquelas que não tem ninguém? Como sua mãe?

Vi a dor passar por seu rosto e sabia que tinha atingido o ponto certo. Uma parte de mim se arrependeu, mas eu estava certa de que aquela era a coisa certa a fazer. Não podia deixá-lo desistir daquilo que acreditava apenas por se preocupar comigo. Como ele não podia entender que minha vida não era tão valiosa comparada a todas as garotas que não seriam salvas sem sua ajuda?

- Existem outras pessoas. – Ele disse simplesmente, dando-me as costas. Observei-o caminhar até sua mesa e sentar-se como se nada houvesse acontecido. Pensei em insistir, mas ele foi mais rápido ao mudar de assunto. – Ouvi dizer que seu pai faleceu.

Fitei InuYasha em silêncio sem saber o que ele esperava de mim. Por acaso pensava que isso me deixaria triste? Saber que o homem que eu tanto odiava finalmente deixara de existir?

- Já não era sem tempo. – Finalmente consegui achar uma resposta. Sorri. – Minha mãe ainda vive?

- Morreu quase três anos atrás. – Ele levantou os olhos para mim quando um som esganiçado deixou meus lábios. – Você não sabia?

- Não... Eu não sabia. – Eu me sentia confusa. Não sabia se deveria me sentir triste com sua morte, ou feliz pela mulher gentil que nunca conseguira me proteger ter finalmente se libertado do tirano que eu chamava de pai. – Como?

InuYasha pareceu indeciso quanto ao que fazer. Eu sabia que ele havia começado o assunto para me distrair e entristecer, mas não parecia tão feliz agora que finalmente conseguira.

- Seu pai havia trazido duas garotas para casa. – InuYasha finalmente falou e eu sorri. Por que ele pensava que meu pai adquirir outras Jóias me magoaria? – Uma delas, a mais nova, é espantosamente parecida com você.

- Ele tinha outras filhas? – Perguntei sem emoção. – Minha mãe não se revoltaria por isso. Ela nunca faria nada para desagradá-lo.

- Ele surrou as duas, me disseram que uma delas ficou cega. – Cobri os lábios com as mãos quando um gemido escapou de meus lábios. InuYasha me fitou por alguns segundos antes de continuar. – Ele teria matado a outra se sua mãe não tivesse intervido.

- Por quê?

- A mais velha tentou escapar com um rapaz. – Ele sorriu tristemente. – Faz você lembrar de alguém?

- Eu nunca tentei fugir.

- Você sempre foi mais conformada com seu destino do que imagina. – Ele suspirou. – Ele descobriu antes que conseguisse.

Baixei a cabeça sem saber o que dizer, ou como reagir. Novamente, como sempre acontecia quando me sentia confusa, senti o peso de uma mão sobre meu ombro. Ergui a cabeça para fitar a figura de Sesshoumaru.

'_-Pergunte a ele.'_

Balancei a cabeça, tentando afastar aquela voz, mas foi inútil. O aperto em meu ombro se intensificou e eu me ouvi fitando InuYasha novamente.

- O que aconteceu com elas?

- Obviamente a garota mais velha, Kaede, perdeu seu valor. Imagino que seu pai não pensou nas conseqüências de seus atos antes de atacá-la. – Ele não comentou o fato de eu novamente erguer a cabeça para a figura invisível ao meu lado. Ele nunca perguntava se havia algo errado comigo nesses momentos. – Os envolvidos foram presos e ela se tornou empregada da casa. Tomou o lugar de sua mãe, de certa forma. – InuYasha deu um meio sorriso. – Até que alguém a ajudou.

Engoli em seco, tentando novamente me distanciar da dor que aquilo me causava. A figura ao meu lado tentou me confortar e eu balancei a cabeça novamente, tentado fazer com que desaparecesse.

- Kagome, a caçula, será vendida em poucas semanas.

Senti meu peito se apertar e torci os dedos, esperando que o amplo tecido de meu kimono escondesse o gesto. Lutei contra o desejo de buscar por conforto em Sesshoumaru e ergui a cabeça, fitando InuYasha desafiadoramente.

- Por que está me contando isso? – Ignorei a maneira como minha voz ameaçou falhar e trair meus sentimentos. – Por que eu deveria me importar com seu destino?

InuYasha sorriu.

- Não acha que está sendo contraditória? – Ele se ajeitou na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos sobre a mesa displicentemente. – Você me perguntou o que havia acontecido com elas.

Mantive meus olhos fixos nos dourados enquanto apertava os dedos com mais força, tentando manter o controle.

- Como sabe de tudo isso? – Finalmente consegui falar sem deixar que minhas emoções transparecessem. – Não disse, poucos minutos atrás, que não se interessava mais por esses detalhes?

Eu podia sentir o olhar de aprovação da figura ao meu lado e isso me deixava falsamente corajosa. InuYasha não se surpreendeu com minha pergunta. Tão pouco demorou para responder como eu esperava que acontecesse.

- Repetirei caso não tenha ficado claro, Kikyou. – Ele recostou-se na cadeira. – Eu não disse que não me importo, ou não me interesso mais, por tais assuntos. Apenas que não mais me envolveria neles.

- E por que o súbito interesse em minha família?

- Não é súbito. – InuYasha se levantou. – Na verdade... – Ele deu a volta na mesa e parou ao meu lado. Esperou que eu erguesse a cabeça para terminar. – Eu tive sorte, o rapaz que queria escapar com sua meia-irmã não tinha um pai rico que o livrasse de seu 'crime'.

Meus olhos se arregalaram quando compreendi o que ele dizia.

- Você...

- Eu estava fazendo o de sempre, ajudando escravas a escaparem.

Fechei os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Por que nunca me contou?

- Como você mesma disse, Kikyou, quem disse que você se importaria com as filhas bastardas de seu pai?

O ar escapou de meus pulmões e por alguns segundos eu pensei que não mais conseguiria recuperar o fôlego. Ouvi seus passos deixarem o escritório e escondi o rosto nas mãos no segundo que percebi que estava sozinha.

- O que ele espera de mim? – Minha voz não passou de um murmúrio abafado. Eu não esperava que ninguém respondesse e talvez por isso fiquei tão surpresa quando a voz de Sesshoumaru soou em resposta.

'_- Ele está testando você.'_

Baixei as mãos lentamente, fitando-o surpresa. Aquela era a primeira vez que ele respondia uma pergunta minha.

- Por quê?

'_- Ele quer saber o quanto você se importa. –'_Ele respondeu calmamente. _'– Se ainda se importa com algo além de sua própria dor.'_

- Ele deveria ter me deixado morrer.

'_- É o que você realmente desejava?'_

Tantas coisas passaram por minha cabeça. Tantas variações para uma única resposta. Mas fui incapaz de proferir qualquer uma delas. Naquele momento eu tinha medo que meu desejo mais uma vez se tornasse realidade.

_**

* * *

Talvez eu tenha mentido para mim mesma todo esse tempo. Culpando as pessoas erradas e nunca assumindo que, na verdade, se meus desejos não se tornavam realidade era porque eu era covarde demais para lutar por eles.**_

_**Covarde demais para tomar uma atitude real quanto ao que desejava.**_

_**Sempre pensei que deseja liberdade. Sonhava com todas as coisas que não possuía, culpando esta sociedade estúpida e suas regras.**_

_**Lutei para mudar algo? Tomei uma atitude para mudar meu destino?**_

_**Não, no final fiz como todas as outras Jóias e apenas me conformei com meu destino.**_

_**Naquela tarde em que InuYasha me contou o destino de minha família, eu senti verdadeira inveja de minhas irmãs.**_

_**Elas haviam querido algo diferente e tentado fazer algo para mudar seus destinos.**_

_**Eu apenas permanecera onde estava, sentindo pena de mim mesma e culpando as injustiças do mundo e a ignorância dos homens.**_

_**No final, eu fora apenas mais uma Jóia conformada com seu destino de escrava.**_

* * *

Duas semanas depois, InuYasha estava parado, esperando por mim na sala de estar. Observei a maneira impecável como estava vestido disfarçadamente, secretamente me perguntando a razão daquilo. Ele nunca se preocupava com sua própria aparência a ponto de seguir as regras de vestimenta da sociedade, enquanto eu continuava presa ao que havia sido ensinada, e mesmo livre, continuava a me vestir como uma Jóia.

- Está pronta?

- Você não disse aonde vamos.

InuYasha levantou-se da cadeira que estivera ocupando e aproximou-se de mim. Pegou meu braço, passando pelo dele e caminhou em direção a porta antes de responder.

- Imaginei que pudéssemos fazer algo diferente.

- Como o que? – Perguntei, despedindo-me de Jaken com um movimento de cabeça.

- Sua irmã será vendida hoje.

* * *

_**Eu seria incapaz de dizer tudo o que se passou em minha cabeça no caminho até a casa de leilão. Eu queria poder espancar InuYasha, recusar-me a ir, gritar como uma criança mimada a quem é negado algo... Mas não fiz nada disso. Apenas continuei em silêncio até nossa chegada.**_

_**Talvez porque uma parte de mim estivesse curiosa para saber como ela era.**_

_**Se era tão parecida comigo quanto InuYasha dissera.**_

_**Se, assim como eu, havia se conformado com os abusos e estava apenas seguindo o curso de seu destino.

* * *

**_

Parei na frente da grande escadaria da casa de leilões. Minhas pernas não pareciam querer fazer o que meu cérebro ordenava e simplesmente não conseguia me mover. Assim como as outras Jóias, eu havia estado ali apenas uma vez.

Ao contrário do que eu imaginava, não sentia raiva, revolta, ou repulsa por aquele lugar. As lembranças que me envolveram foram de esperança por um futuro melhor. Não mais me lembrava dos rostos luxuriosos dos homens que estavam ali no dia em que fora vendida, o único homem que ocupava meus pensamentos era Sesshoumaru, com seus olhos dourados, enfrentando meu pai quando ele tentara me bater pela última vez na frente das pessoas ali presentes.

Lágrimas quentes inundaram meus olhos e eu dei as costas a entrada luxuosa, tentando me controlar.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, InuYasha. – Minha voz soou rouca, desmentindo minhas palavras. Senti a mão dele em meu braço, forçando-me a virar em sua direção. Apressei-me a enxugar as lágrimas antes de fitá-lo. – Está tudo bem.

- Vamos. – Ele segurou minha mão, ajudando com os degraus, e como sempre eu me deixei levar.

Fiquei impressionada como nada havia mudado no interior do local. Ainda parecia um luxuoso salão de baile. Os ornamentos nas paredes ainda eram cuidadosamente pintados e a gigantesca escadaria que levava ao andar de cima, onde todas estariam se preparando para conhecer seus possíveis futuros donos, ainda estava lá. Alva e imponente.

- Nada mudou. – Murmurei.

- Nunca estive aqui antes.

Virei-me espantada para InuYasha.

- Não?

- Eu não comprava Jóias, Kikyou.

InuYasha fez uma expressão desgostosa que por pouco não me fez gargalhar. Apressei-me a concordar com um aceno e esconder os lábios com as mãos para disfarçar meu sorriso.

Homens, velhos e novos, lotavam o lugar. Não havia uma única mulher presente, a não ser por mim mesma. Não fiquei espantada com esse detalhe. Homens compravam Jóias, não mulheres.

Ignorei os murmúrios que acompanhavam nossa passagem, mas podia sentir InuYasha se retesar a cada passo. Houve momentos em que pensei que ele se afastaria de mim apenas para espancar alguns dos homens que não se preocupavam em baixar o tom de voz para fazer comentários sobre minha presença ali, mas algo o manteve ao meu lado.

Ouvi o mesmo som que ouvira quase oito anos atrás e me virei para a grande escadaria para observar as garotas. Eu ainda me lembrava como estava me sentindo naquele longínquo dia. Uma mistura de medo e esperança. O mesmo que podia ver no rosto das garotas que apareciam, uma a uma, no topo da escadaria e a desciam lentamente.

Até que ela apareceu. Não havia dúvidas de que aquela era Kagome. E tive que concordar com InuYasha, ela era quase uma cópia mais nova de mim mesma. Os olhos, de tonalidade diferente, quase azuis, não escondiam seu desgosto de estar ali, seus passos eram duros e ela quase caiu ao descer mais rapidamente os degraus. Libertou o braço do homem que a amparou ao chegar aos pés da escada com um olhar tão carregado de raiva que o percebi se encolher.

- Quem é aquele? – Sussurrei para InuYasha.

- Pensei que reconheceria seu irmão.

Surpresa, voltei a procurar o jovem homem no salão. Souta não passava de uma criança quando eu deixara nossa casa. Eu ainda me lembrava como ele chorara, agarrando minhas roupas, dizendo a meu pai para não me obrigar a partir. Meu irmãozinho se tornara um homem durante aqueles anos. Ele parecia não pertencer àquele lugar. Encontrei seus olhos castanhos, como os meus, e percebi que ele me reconhecera quando sorriu para mim. Senti parte de meu nervosismo se desfazer. Ele não sabia como agir, parecia discutir consigo mesmo internamente se deveria se aproximar ou não. Sorri tristemente, incentivando-o a se aproximar e meu coração se apertou novamente. A vida havia sido injusta com todos nós. Ele não parecia mais feliz por ser homem e, portanto, não ter o mesmo destino cruel de ser vendido como um cavalo de raça.

Apertei o braço de InuYasha quando o vi se aproximar de maneira quase infantil e parar a minha frente.

- Kikyou.

- Souta. – Ele parecia tão incerto quanto ao que fazer, e, assim como eu, parecia ignorar os comentários que seus atos provocavam. Observei o rosto que ainda possuía traços infantis me observar, ansioso por uma demonstração de carinho.

'_- Abrace-o._ –' A voz de Sesshoumaru soou em meu ouvido e eu tive que lutar contra o instinto de me virar para fitá-lo. '– _Vamos, Kikyou, é o que você deseja.'_

Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e apertei o braço de InuYasha antes de me desvencilhar dele e abraçar meu irmão. Senti suas mãos trêmulas em minha cintura antes que ele contorna-se meu corpo com seus braços, abraçando-me fortemente. Por alguns segundos o imaginei como aquele mesmo garotinho que havia chorado com minha partida tantos anos atrás.

- Está tudo bem. – Murmurei.

- Você está bem. – Ele disse, seu queixo passava da altura de meus ombros agora, e isso me fez perceber que ele não era mais o garotinho de minhas lembranças. Havia crescido e se tornado um homem. Tão cheio de dúvidas sobre o que era certo quanto eu mesma.

- Sim. – Afastei-me dele para poder fitar seu rosto. – Por que não estaria?

- Aquele homem... – Ele parou, parecendo se dar conta, pela primeira vez, que poderia ser ouvido pelas pessoas próximas. – Nosso pai nos disse que você havia morrido junto com seu dono.

Senti como se um murro tivesse me atingido e instintivamente dei um passo para trás. Senti uma mão em minhas costas, me amparando, enquanto outra pousava sobre meu ombro. InuYasha e Sesshoumaru.

_'- Está tudo bem, Kikyou, vá em frente.'_

- Não, ele me libertou. – Minha voz falhou. – Este é o irmão dele. InuYasha.

Souta ergueu os olhos para InuYasha e corou.

- Desculpe-me, senhor.

InuYasha pareceu divertido com aquelas palavras. Sorriu, virando-se para mim.

- Ótimo, agora me sinto velho como meu pai.

Souta corou mais ainda e começou a despejar desculpas, o que só fez com InuYasha se divertisse mais.

- Ignore-o. – Ofereci, tocando seu braço. – É o que faço a maior parte do tempo.

Souta concordou com um aceno tímido.

- Aquela é nossa irmã?

Ele ergueu a cabeça, parecendo culpado.

- Você sabia?

- InuYasha me contou algumas semanas atrás.

- É por isso que está aqui? – Souta perguntou, olhando em volta pela primeira vez e percebendo que eu era a única mulher ali. – Eles a deixaram entrar?

- Mulheres não são proibidas de entrar aqui, rapaz. – InuYasha disse. – Elas apenas não desejam voltar ao lugar em que foram tratadas como mercadoria quando são libertas e... – Ele sorriu – Jóias não compram outras Jóias. Óbvio.

- Sim, óbvio. – Souta concordou nervosamente e eu pude notar que ele suava. – Eu nunca faria isso com ela se não fosse necessário.

- Necessário?

- É uma clausula do testamento daquele homem. – Souta disse as palavras sem esconder a raiva. – Eu não receberia sua herança se não a vendesse. – Ele virou para me fitar. – Ele deixou muitas dívidas.

- Típico. – InuYasha disse sem esconder sua irritação. – Agora, se me dão licença.

Observei-o se afastar, imaginando que por algum milagre ele havia adquirido alguma sensibilidade e resolvera nos dar algum tempo a sós. Até que a voz esperançosa de Souta me trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Ele vai comprar Kagome?

* * *

_**Confesso que não pensei qual seria a razão para estarmos ali. O que aconteceria com minha irmã depois que eu a visse. Apenas quando Souta me fez aquela pergunta percebi, que no final da noite, ela seria vendida pelo maior lance.**_

_**Senti vergonha de mim mesma naquele momento. Tão envolta em mim mesma, em meus problemas e emoçõe,s que apenas ignorara o que estava acontecendo a minha volta.**_

_**Uma pequena parte de mim torceu para que InuYasha retirasse minha irmã dali, como costumava fazer antes, mesmo ele tendo deixado bem claro que não repetiria suas ações do passado.**_

_**Continuei conversando com Souta, sem realmente prestar atenção nas palavras. Quando a quantidade de pessoas no salão começou a diminuir, percebi que InuYasha ainda não retornara e me senti feliz. Talvez ele a houvesse salvado, contrariando suas próprias palavras. Talvez ele tivesse finalmente voltado a si e voltado a fazer aquilo que estava destinado a fazer.**_

_**Não me preocupei com o que certamente aconteceria comigo se isso fosse verdade. Eu estava feliz. Verdadeiramente feliz por ele voltar a fazer algo que sempre o fizera feliz. Algo que o ajudava a diminuir a culpa pelo que acontecera com sua mãe.**_

_**Mentalmente, dei minha resposta a Sesshoumaru.**_

_**Sim, eu tinha certeza, o que eu desejava era morrer.**_

_**Mas não foram assim que as coisas aconteceram.

* * *

**_

Observei as poucas pessoas que haviam restado no salão e o aparente nervosismo de Souta a minha frente quando um homem que eu conhecia o chamou. Sim, eu me lembrava daquele homem. Os anos não o haviam mudado muito, o único sinal aparente era os cabelos começando a ficar grisalhos.

- Está tudo bem, Souta, você pode ir.

- Mas seu acompanhante ainda não voltou. – Ele lançou um olhar para um grupo de homens que continuavam a fazer comentários pouco lisonjeiros pela minha presença ali. – Não gosto da maneira que eles olham para você. – Souta sussurrou.

- Não se preocupe. – Toquei seu rosto carinhosamente. - Vai ficar tudo bem.

- Você... – Ele lançou outro olhar preocupado para o grupo de homens. – Você não quer vir comigo?

Souta parecia genuinamente preocupado, ao contrário de mim, com o que poderia acontecer. Ele não entendia que havia muito tempo que eu não mais me importava com meu destino.

- Se isso faz você se sentir melhor. – Passei meu braço pelo dele e o segui. Foi com verdadeiro choque que encontrei InuYasha na pequena sala utilizada para finalizar os contratos.

- Surpresa em me ver?

Fiz o melhor para recompor minha compostura e esconder aquela pontada de decepção.

- Não posso negar que pensei que tinha partido.

- Foi o que imaginei.

O dono do local pigarreou, chamando nossa atenção, tentando inutilmente esconder seu desconforto com aquela situação.

- InuYasha-sama fez uma proposta por sua merc--

- Irmã. – InuYasha completou. – Fiz uma proposta por sua irmã. Bem generosa, diga-se de passagem, visto que ela ameaçou todos os homens que se aproximaram, inclusive a mim.

Souta abriu a boca espantado enquanto o dono da casa pigarreava novamente, mais desconfortável do que nunca com a situação. Eu sorri, observando a garota, ela não era tão parecida comigo no final das contas.

- Sinto muito por isso, InuYasha-sama. – Souta deu passo para a frente. – Kagome não costuma se portar assim. Ela está nervosa, o senhor pode compreender a situação.

- Não se preocupe, garoto. Ela me divertiu. – InuYasha levantou-se da poltrona. – Só precisamos de sua assinatura.

Souta lançou um olhar desconfortável para mim e depois para Kagome. Um pedido mudo de desculpas. Como eu queria que tivesse sido assim quando eu estava em seu lugar. Como eu desejei que meu pai, naqueles últimos minutos, tivesse sentido algo além de vitória por ter conseguido muito dinheiro, quando assinou o mesmo contrato.

'_Ao invés disso, ele apenas ameaçou me humilhar na frente de todos os presentes.'_ Pensei com amargura.

Desvencilhei meu braço do de Souta para que ele pudesse fazer o que era preciso. Observei em silêncio o desenrolar da cena, pensando comigo mesma se Sesshoumaru ainda teria me comprado se eu tivesse demonstrado o mesmo comportamento desafiador de minha meia-irmã. Havia tantas garotas bonitas e bem comportadas naquele dia, com certeza ele teria escolhido outra.

'_-Teria sido você.'_

Com muito esforço consegui mover apenas os olhos para observar a figura de Sesshoumaru parada ao lado de InuYasha.

'_Por quê?'_

'_-Porque eu sabia, desde o primeiro momento que coloquei meus olhos em você, que não poderia haver outra.'_

Meus olhos arderam com as lágrimas quentes e por um momento pensei que não poderia contê-las.

'_Você estava errado. Veja o que aconteceu. Veja o que fiz com você.'_

'_- Você me fez feliz enquanto durou, Kikyou.'_

Balancei a cabeça o mais discretamente que consegui, enxugando as lágrimas que escaparam de meus olhos discretamente.

'_Você morreu por minhas mãos.'_

'_- Não, Kikyou, eu morri por minhas próprias mãos.'_

Comecei a ter dificuldade para respirar, e com muita dificuldade consegui manter minha respiração o mais normal possível para que as outras pessoas na sala não percebessem.

'_Não deveria ter sido assim.'_

'_- Eu sei.'_

'_Não desejei isso.'_

'_- Eu sei que não.'_

'_Por que você não me culpa? Ou essa é sua forma de me torturar? Está tentando me enlouquecer?'_

'_Eu entendo o que você fez. Teria a mesma reação no seu lugar'_ Eu o vi sorrir para mim. _'E não há nada que eu possa fazer para mudar o que já aconteceu.'_

Meu peito começou a arder pela falta de ar, minha visão se tornou turva e, por um momento, pensei que fosse desmaiar. Alguém me segurou antes que eu caísse. Mãos pequenas e delicadas, tão diferentes das que eu estava acostumada a sentir me apoiando que me surpreendi.

- Eu acho que ela não está se sentindo bem.

Essas foram as primeiras palavras que ouvi na voz de minha meia-irmã. Não havia a raiva que eu vira em seus olhos no começo da noite, ou inveja. Ela simplesmente soava genuinamente preocupada. Coloquei a mão no peito, sem mais esconder minha falta de ar. InuYasha foi o primeiro a chegar até mim, pegar-me nos braços e me deitar no pequeno e incomodo sofá daquela sala de reuniões.

- Está tudo bem. – Minha voz soou fraca e entrecortada.

- Não tente falar. – Ele disse simplesmente, virando-se para o dono da casa. – O que está esperando, homem? Vá procurar um médico no meio do bando de perdedores que ainda estão aqui!

Sorri com suas palavras enquanto ainda lutava para respirar. Engasguei e ele me ajudou a ficar sentada, pesando que isso tornaria mais fácil.

- Qual o problema com ela? – A voz de Kagome soou novamente.

- Não tenho problema nenhum. – Respondi, minha voz ainda fraca, rouca e entrecortada.

Kagome franziu o cenho ao olhar para mim.

- Não foi com você que falei. – Ela disse irritada. – Fique calada e se concentre em respirar.

- Kagome! – Souta tentou repreendê-la.

- Não se preocupe, garoto, ela tem razão. – InuYasha minha franja molhada de suor do meu rosto. – Tente relaxar, Kikyou, sabe que é o stress que faz isso com você.

Fechei os olhos, um pequeno sorriso curvando meus lábios. Eu sabia admitir quando havia sido derrotada.

Senti a mão de Sesshoumaru tocando meu ombro e abri os olhos.

'_Por que você ainda está aqui?'_

'_- Esperando por você. Eu sempre vou esperar por você, Kikyou.'

* * *

_

_**Eu deveria ter sentido medo. Contado a alguém. Compartilhado com InuYasha minhsa alucinações com seu falecido irmão, mas não pude. Talvez porque parte de mim se sentiu feliz com aquilo.**_

_**Parte de mim queria acreditar que existia um lugar em que eu não mais estaria sozinha.**_

_**Na verdade, naquele momento eu me senti miserável por ainda não ser o momento em que eu poderia ficar com ele novamente.

* * *

**_

A vida com InuYasha e Kagome provou ser muito mais interessante do que eu podia imaginar. Cada discussão dos dois me deixava feliz. Não por sentir ciúmes de InuYasha, embora eu soubesse que esse era o pensamento que passava na cabeça dos dois a cada vez que eu os observava com um sorriso nos lábios.

Kagome era tudo o que eu imaginava ser, o que eu gostaria de ter sido. Os poucos anos de convivência com nosso pai provaram não ter sido o suficiente para quebrar seu espírito. Ela era mais forte do que eu havia sido e isso me deixava feliz. Por outro lado, seu temperamento era o necessário para tornar InuYasha feliz, ele não era mais uma sombra do que costumava ser antes de viver comigo.

Uma noite, quase seis meses depois de sua chegada, eu a encontrei sozinha no pequeno jardim da casa. Não passou pela minha cabeça que ela pudesse estar tentando fugir porque, apesar do constante atrito entre os dois, eu podia ver, assim como acredito que ele tinha visto em mim, os verdadeiros sentimentos entre os dois. O som baixo de seu choro chamou minha atenção. Lembro de perguntar a mim mesma o que poderia fazer ela finalmente desmoronar. Aproximei-me, quase que instintivamente, e parei atrás dela, esperando que notasse minha presença.

- Está tudo bem? – Forcei-me a perguntar quando ela continuou ignorando minha presença. Os olhos claros voltaram-se para mim. Surpresos e avermelhados. – InuYasha fez alguma coisa para você?

O espanto em seu rosto aumentou, como se julgasse tal coisa impossível de acontecer. Sorri comigo mesma, pensando que aquela realmente parecia uma pergunta estranha.

- Nada, estou bem. – As pequenas mãos delicadas enxugaram as lágrimas e ela voltou a me dar as costas. – Vou entrar em um minuto.

Concordei com um aceno que ela obviamente não viu por continuar de costas para mim e pensei se deveria deixá-la sozinha. Podia ver a tensão em seus ombros e a maneira como suas mãos apertavam o tecido fino do kimono que ela vestia. Não queria chorar em minha presença. Não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Eu podia entender isso.

- Podemos comer, se você estiver com fome. – Ofereci. – Não precisamos esperar por InuYasha.

Esperei por uma resposta, uma reação, por longos minutos, mas ela apenas ficou ali parada. Decidi que ela entraria quando tivesse vontade e me virei para entrar quando ouvi sua voz.

- Eu não entendo vocês.

A voz baixa, quase fraca, me fez pensar que talvez estivesse ouvindo demais. Parei, virando-me em sua direção novamente.

- O que disse?

- Não entendo vocês. – Ela repetiu, a voz mais forte dessa vez. Respirou fundo antes de virar-se para mim. – Ele não age como me disseram que um... _Mestre_ agiria. – A palavra saiu estrangulada de seus lábios e eu dei um pequeno sorriso. InuYasha nunca se enquadraria com essa palavra. Mesmo que quisesse, o que ele obviamente não queria. – E você não se porta como uma Jóia.

- Não sou uma Jóia. – A frase soou estranha ao deixar meus lábios pela primeira vez. Eu ainda me julgava uma Jóia. Eu ainda pensava em mim mesma como pertencendo a Sesshoumaru.

- Ele não é seu Dono?

- Eu não tenho dono. – Novamente a frase deixou meus lábios provocando uma espécie de dor que eu não esperava sentir. Senti meu peito apertar e por um momento foi difícil respirar. O sorriso permanecia em meus lábios. – Eu pertenço... – Parei, notando meu erro e forçando-me a corrigir. – Eu pertenci ao irmão de InuYasha. Ele... Sesshoumaru faleceu.

- Jóias são libertadas quando seu dono morre? – Ela franziu o cenho. – Pensei que fossem vendidas novamente.

- É o que acontece. Quer dizer, ser vendida novamente. – Juntei minhas mãos, apertando e torcendo os dedos nervosamente. – Eu não... Sesshoumaru tinha me libertado. Antes de... – Minha voz falou e de repente era realmente difícil respirar.

- Por quê?

- Eu não... – Apertei as mãos com mais força, pressionando-as contra meu estomago. Minha visão começou a escurecer e pensei que fosse cair. – Eu não...

- Você está bem? – Ela finalmente se levantou do banco que estivera sentada e se aproximou de mim. – Esta tendo outro daqueles ataques?

Eu teria rido se conseguisse respirar da maneira tão direta como ela falava. Deixei que ela me puxasse para o banco.

- Sente um pouco, vou chamar alguém para ajudar.

- Não. – Baixei a cabeça e fechei os olhos, tentando me acalmar. – Estou bem... – Me corrigi ao notar seu olhar. - Vou ficar bem.

Kagome concordou com um aceno e ajoelhou-se a minha frente, sem se preocupar o que a terra faria no tecido claro de seu kimono. As mãos pequenas seguraram as minhas enquanto ela continuava me fitando preocupada.

- Ele disse que você fica assim quando está nervosa. – Ela começou. – Foi por causa de minhas perguntas? – Sem me dar tempo para responder, ela continuou. – Não foi minha intenção.

Neguei com um aceno e me concentrei na simples tarefa de respirar. Sim, as perguntas dela haviam começado aquilo, mas não seriam nada sem a minha consciência culpada. Eu sabia que era isso a causa de meus ataques, como Kagome tão sem sutileza os havia chamado, mas aquela última pergunta fora o gatilho para tornar tudo pior em tão pouco tempo. Por que Sesshoumaru havia feito aquilo? Por que havia me libertado? Por que queria se casar comigo?

- Eu não sei a resposta.

Quase que instantaneamente senti o peso conhecido da mão em meu ombro. Ergui a cabeça para fitá-lo. Sabia que ele apareceria.

'_-Sim, você sabe.'_

- Que resposta? – Kagome perguntou confusa.

- Porque ele me libertou. – Eu disse, sem desviar os olhos da figura ao meu lado. – Porque ele queria se casar comigo.

- Ele ia se casar com você?

- Foi o que ele disse... – Respondi, ainda sem fitá-la. – Na carta que me deixou.

- Ele devia amar você.

Pisquei, desviando da figura de Sesshoumaru pela primeira vez. Foi difícil despregar meus olhos daquele rosto calmo, daqueles lábios que haviam se curvado suavemente com as palavras dela.

- O que disse?

Senti ele se inclinar para sussurrar em meu ouvido, como se ela pudesse ouvi-lo se não o fizesse.

'_- Viu? Ela sabe.'_

- Eu não... – Respirei fundo e dessa vez foi mais fácil. As coisas ao meu redor pareciam mais nítidas agora. – Ele não...

- Você o amava também?

Desviei meus olhos daquele rosto tão parecido como meu e voltei a fitar a figura ao meu lado. Os olhos dourados me encaravam interessados, esperando por minha resposta.

Não consegui mentir.

- Sim, eu o amo.

O sorriso no rosto dele aumentou e eu quase pude sentir seus lábios tocando meu rosto suavemente. Fechei meus olhos, desejando que aquilo fosse verdade. Que Sesshoumaru realmente estivesse aqui para ouvir minhas palavras.

- InuYasha sabe?

Abri os olhos, lembrando-me da presença de Kagome. Voltei a fitá-la, sua expressão parecia mais suave, quase como se entendesse o que eu sentia.

- Sim, ele sabe. – Minha voz soou quase normal e eu consegui sorrir. A mão em meu ombro o apertou carinhosamente e eu me senti agradecida por isso. – InuYasha sempre soube.

- Entendo. – Ela baixou a cabeça, suas mãos apertando as minhas. Por longos minutos ficamos em silencio e eu quase me surpreendi ao ouvi-la falar novamente. – Sinto falta de minha família.

- Você quer visitar Souta? – Perguntei. – Talvez ele possa nos visitar.

- Não, não dele. – Ela suspirou, relaxando um pouco antes de erguer a cabeça para mim novamente. – Sinto falta de minha irmã. – Ela pareceu perceber o que havia dito e se apressou a corrigir, apertando minhas mãos. – Minha outra irmã.

- Quanto tempo você não a vê?

- Desde que ela partiu... – Ela fez uma pausa, franzindo o cenho. Pareceu ter dificuldade de se lembrar quanto tempo fazia desde que a irmã fugira. Eu não podia culpá-la, às vezes era difícil manter a contagem de tempo. – Quase três anos. – Ela deu um pequeno sorriso. – Hoje é o aniversário dela.

- Por isso estava chorando?

Kagome concordou com um aceno.

- Entendo. – Sorri. – Talvez devêssemos perguntar a InuYasha, talvez ele saiba de seu paradeiro.

- Não! – os olhos claros se arregalaram em pânico. Ela tentou soltar minhas mãos para se afastar, mas fui mais rápida em segurá-las. – É melhor que ninguém saiba. Não se sabe o que—

- Acalme-se, garota. – A mão em meu ombro aumentou a pressão, encorajando-me a continuar. – Você não sabe? Foi InuYasha que ajudou sua irmã.

- Não, ele não... – Ela franziu o cenho, mas parou de tentar se libertar. – Ele não pode ter feito isso. Ele é como todos os outros. Ele me comprou!

Sorri, compreendendo sua confusão.

- InuYasha a comprou para que você tivesse liberdade. – Inclinei-me em sua direção, baixando o tom de voz para que apenas ela pudesse me ouvir. – Era o que ele fazia antes que eu visse para cá. Ajudava garotas como vocês. – Fiz uma pausa antes de dizer a ultima parte. – Se não fosse por mim, você não teria sido comprada. Ele a teria libertado como fez com Kaede.

- Por quê?

- É o que ele faz. – Suspirei. – Fazia. – Endireitei o corpo. – A mãe dele se matou para fugir dessa vida. InuYasha não suporta lembrar que não pode fazer nada por ela.

Os olhos claros se encheram de lágrimas novamente e não pude deixar de me surpreender por ver aquilo acontecer pela segunda vez na mesma noite.

- Tenho sido tão injusta com ele.

- Não se preocupe com isso.

'_- O cabeça dura merece cada palavra sua.'_

Não consegui conter o riso ao ouvir aquilo o que fez com que Kagome me fitasse confusa.

- Você o diverte sendo assim. Não se preocupe. – Sorri, apertando suas mãos uma ultima vez antes de soltá-la. – Vamos manter isso em segredo. InuYasha tem medo do que acontecerá comigo, e agora com você, caso voltem a ligá-lo a suas antigas atividades. – Esperei que ela se afastasse para me levantar. – Perguntarei a ele se sabe do paradeiro de sua irmã.

- Nossa. – Ela me corrigiu e quando a fitei, ela sorriu para mim, de verdade, pela primeira vez desde que havia chegado. – Kaede é nossa irmã.

- Obrigada.

Ela continuou sorrindo e juntas entramos na casa.

* * *

_**Naquela noite, pela primeira vez em quase dois anos, não fiquei me revirando na cama, torturando a mim mesma sobre como seria minha vida se eu não tivesse agido tão impulsivamente, ou se ao menos não tivesse sido tão covarde no momento em que descobri que Sesshoumaru estava morto e seguido meu plano até o final.**_

_**Não porque repentinamente havia percebido como era bom estar viva. Quão sortuda eu havia sido por não ter sido descoberta nos dias que seguiram a morte de Sesshoumaru, ou por finalmente sentir como era ter uma família.**_

_**Naquela noite, quando finalmente me deitei, senti como se grande parte do peso que sentia me oprimindo houvesse desaparecido. Quando senti a presença deitada ao meu lado e os braços circundando meu corpo, eu me senti feliz porque eu finalmente havia admitido meus sentimentos. E a forma como sua presença me envolvi era prova o suficiente de que ele aceitava e sentia o mesmo por mim.**_

_**Eu disse a mim mesma que não importava se tudo fosse mentira. Se aquilo fosse apenas uma forma de minha mente se consolar com aquilo que havia feito.**_

_**Não, naquele momento nada mais importava. Ele havia dito que esperaria por mim e, agora, eu sabia que não era por vingança, para me torturar ou enlouquecer. Ele esperaria por mim até o momento em que finalmente pudéssemos ficar juntos novamente.**_

_**Quando sua mão segurou a minha, seus dedos se entrelaçando com os meus, eu soube que esse dia não demoraria a chegar.**_

* * *

InuYasha disse que não sabia qual era o paradeiro de Kaede. Talvez no futuro ele pudesse descobrir, mas não agora. Seria perigoso demais fazer perguntas sobre o assunto quando suas duas irmãs moravam com ele. Irônico como nossa liberdade era limitada, Nem mesmo InuYasha, posando como um homem normal, podia fazer tudo o que queria.

Não pude evitar de me perguntar se as coisas seriam diferentes se eu não mais estivesse ali.

Ao observar como InuYasha e Kagome se portavam, ainda discutindo sem parar, descobri que não faria diferença. Mesmo que eu não estivesse ali, ele nunca faria algo para colocá-la em perigo. Ele a protegeria, não importa quanto ou o que custasse, da mesma maneira que havia prometido me proteger.

Estranhamente o pensamento me consolou.

Quando eu não estivesse mais ali, InuYasha não ficaria sozinho. A única coisa que ainda me preocupava era se Kagome reagiria da mesma forma. Ela ficaria a seu lado quando eu não mais estivesse ali? Ela o amava como eu amava Sesshoumaru?

Obtive minha resposta poucas semanas atrás. _Cinco semanas atrás_ para ser mais especifica.

Era o começo da primavera. Minha época preferida do ano. Os dias eram quentes, as noites mornas. E naquela noite especifica havia chovido. Não uma tempestade, mas uma chuva grossa que deixara as flores do jardim mais bonitas.

InuYasha achara que deveríamos usar essa noite para sair. Parar de nos escondermos dos olhares curiosos ou sussurros ofensivos que sempre nos seguiam. Ele estava estranhamente de bom humor naquela noite especifica.

Tudo correra tranquilamente, os dois até mesmo haviam poupado a noite de discussões. Eu quis acreditar que Kagome havia finalmente percebido que fazer uma cena em público não era uma boa idéia. InuYasha nunca a puniria, mas a reação das pessoas nunca era boa, o que acabava arruinando o humor dos dois.

Eu os seguia, sentindo-me mais velha do que nunca com apenas vinte e cinco anos. Eu me cansava fácil, sempre fora assim. Nunca compartilhei da energia que os dois possuíam. Tanto para discutir quanto para passear. O sorriso nunca deixava meus lábios quando estávamos juntos, não importava a situação. Afinal os dois eram a única coisa que me mantinha feliz.

Eu os deixava caminhar na frente, rindo de uma ou outra provocação infantil que faziam entre si. Como sempre, ignorava os olhares e comentários a nossa volta, até que um em particular chamou minha atenção. Não por ser dirigido a mim, mas porque percebi a maneira como aquilo afetara InuYasha. Vi seus olhos se estreitarem ao encarar o grupo e como Kagome havia se aproximado dele, mais do que fazia normalmente, segurando seu braço. Segui a direção de seu olhar, ouvindo antes mesmo que encontrasse seus autores, o que fizera InuYasha mudar tão repentinamente.

- Lixo, as duas não passam de lixo. – A voz soava alta o suficiente para se fazer ouvir. – Mereciam uma boa lição.

Arqueei uma sobrancelha ao finalmente localizar o rapaz moreno.

- Não é de se espantar quando possuem um dono como ele. – As palavras foram seguidas por um gesto de cabeça que indicava InuYasha. – Aposto que damos conta dele. Poderíamos matá-lo e ficar com as duas. Dar-lhes uma lição.

- Pare com isso, homem, não sabe quem ele é?

Um segundo homem disse, tentando controlar o amigo, sem duvida percebera a forma como InuYasha os fitava e, como era cada mais difícil para Kagome mantê-lo no lugar. Apressei meu passo e me juntei a eles, passando meu braço pelo de InuYasha, ajudando Kagome a puxá-lo para longe.

- Vamos embora, InuYasha.

- Por favor, não vale a pena. – Kagome disse. A súplica em sua voz me espantou um pouco. Ela nunca pedia nada. – Vamos voltar para casa, seu grande cabeça dura.

- Não, e não me importo. – O primeiro homem finalmente respondeu rindo. – Se exibindo com Jóias de pouco valor por aí. – Cutucou o homem a seu lado como cotovelo – Aquela não é a que matou o filho de Inu no Taisho?

Fechei os olhos ao ouvir aquelas palavras e antes que eu percebesse, ele havia se livrado do meu braço e caminhava em direção ao grupo. Kagome, como era de se esperar, não desistira tão facilmente e era praticamente arrastada enquanto tentava segurá-lo.

- Não, seu idiota. – O outro homem disse. – Ele é o homem que ajudava escravas fugitivas. – virou-se para InuYasha quando ele parou a poucos passos dele, Kagome ainda pendurada em seu braço. – Perdoe meu amigo, senhor, ele bebeu um pouco demais.

- Não sou eu que devo perdoá-lo, não acha? – InuYasha perguntou, livrando-se de Kagome com um safanão e cruzando os braços na frente do peito. Apressei-me a amparar Kagome que perdera o equilíbrio, sem me preocupar em tentá-lo fazer mudar de idéia. Sabia, por experiências anteriores que isso só o deixaria mais irritado. – Desculpe-se com elas e esquecerei o assunto.

- Não vou me desculpar com duas vagabundas.

Notei o que havia acontecido ao ouvir o grito de Kagome. Quando virei a cabeça para o grupo, InuYasha já havia agarrado o homem pelo pescoço e o segurava contra a parede, os dois homens que o acompanhava estavam caídos no chão.

- Retire o que disse.

O homem moreno o encara assustado, os olhos escuros arregalados enquanto tentava inutilmente se livrar das mãos de InuYasha. Suspirei quando o homem foi levantado alguns centímetros e seus pés não mais tocavam o chão.

- Retire o que disse e talvez eu o solte.

- Não vou me desculpar com uma vagabunda qualquer.

Observei, com muda curiosidade, como o rosto do homem se tornava mais vermelho a medida que respirar se tornava mais difícil. Cego pela raiva. InuYasha havia se esquecido que se matasse aquele homem provavelmente seria preso. Eu gostaria de ter dito algo, qualquer coisa que o fizesse parar, mas simplesmente não encontrava as palavras. Talvez porque em algum canto obscuro eu sempre esperara por aquela oportunidade, quando não haveria um destino seguro para mim. Quando ele não mais pudesse me proteger.

As mãos de Kagome apertando meu braço que a segurava foram o suficiente para que eu me lembrasse que ela compartilharia de meu destino, e eu certamente não desejava que algo ruim acontecesse a nenhum dos dois.

- InuYasha... – Tentei chamá-lo, mas minha voz falhou.

A resposta veio em um tom de voz frio e tão carregado de raiva que eu duvidei que pertencesse a ele.

- Fique fora disso, Kikyou.

As tentativas do homem de se libertar se tornavam cada vez mais fracas e a vermelhidão de seu rosto se transformava em um tom arroxeado lentamente.

Segurei Kagome com mais força, lutando para encontrar as palavras certas. Ela tentou falar e eu disse para se calar, sem nem mesmo ouvir suas palavras. Os amigos do homem haviam se levantado e agora tentavam libertá-lo de InuYasha.

'_-Solte-a'_ A voz de Sesshoumaru soou ao meu lado e eu virei o rosto para fitá-lo, perguntando a mim mesmo se ele teria enlouquecido. _'-Você teve sua chance, deixe ela tentar.'_

'_Não posso, eles vão machucá-la.'_ O som da luta entre eles me deixava zonza. Como Sesshoumaru podia pensar que era melhor deixar que ela se envolvesse? _'Ela é só uma Jóia.'_

'_-Sabe o que vai acontecer se ele for preso. Será muito pior.'_

Fechei os olhos, tentando me decidir o que fazer, mas antes que os pensamentos se ordenassem em minha mente ouvi a voz dela.

- InuYasha, pare! – Kagome gritou para ser ouvida, chamando a atenção das pessoas que procuravam ignorar os homens brigando. – O que vai acontecer conosco se você não estiver aqui?

Abri os olhos para observar a cena quando o silêncio substituiu o som da luta. InuYasha ainda segurava o homem moreno, mas seus amigos jaziam no chão, desacordados dessa vez. Ele a fitou por alguns segundos antes de soltar o homem que caiu no chão, segurando o pescoço e arfando. Soltei Kagome e ela correu em sua direção, acertando um tapa em seu rosto antes de abraçá-lo.

- Nunca mais faça isso, seu idiota. Você me assustou.

Observei com verdadeira fascinação as emoções mudando no rosto dele. Raiva sendo substituída por surpresa e finalmente alivio quando ele retribuiu o abraço, apertando-a fortemente contra seu corpo.

- Não acredito. – Sussurrei, um pequeno sorriso de alivio surgindo em meus lábios.

'_- Eu disse que você deveria deixá-la tentar.'_

- Sim, você disse.

Não sei definir o exato momento em que percebi que havia algo errado. Não foi a movimentação suspeita do homem moreno que havia conseguido se levantar e apontava uma pistola em nossa direção porque me lembro de ter fechado os olhos, esperando que eu fosse o alvo. Desejando ser atingida. Não foi quando ouvi o som do disparo,mas nenhuma dor. Tão pouco foi quando ouvi o grito de Kagome e voltei a abrir meus olhos e a vi caindo na tentativa de continuar segurando InuYasha.

Talvez tenha sido no segundo que vi a mancha rubra de sangue tingindo as roupas de Kagome e corri, agachando ao lado dos dois.

- Deuses, não. – Ela finalmente o soltou quando percebeu que eu estava ali. Respirei fundo, vendo a mancha no ombro dele aumentar. Coloquei minhas mãos sobre o ferimento e a encarei. – Você se feriu também?

- Não... – A voz dela soou falhada, suas mãos apertavam o tecido da camisa dele com força.

- Vá buscar ajuda.

- Não posso deixar vocês sozinhos. – Ela olhou para o local em que o homem estivera a poucos segundos, mas apenas seus amigos permaneciam caídos no chão.

- Rápido, Kagome. – Minha voz soou ríspida e isso pareceu fazê-la se mover. – Não estamos longe de casa. Vá chamar Jaken. - Respirei fundo, olhando minhas próprias mãos se tingindo de vermelho e pensando como era injusto que InuYasha tivesse sido alvejado e não eu. Ouvi os passos dela se afastarem correndo e me forcei a sorrir quando InuYasha abriu os olhos. – Ela tem razão, você é mesmo um grande idiota.

Ele sorriu, ou tentou, e apertou minhas mãos.

- E pensar que ninguém nunca conseguiu me atingir antes. – Fez uma careta de dor ao tentar levantar e eu o segurei no lugar, usando o peso de meu corpo. – Vocês duas são mesmo perigosas.

Ri baixinho, erguendo uma mão para limpar lágrimas que escapavam de meus olhos.

- Você vai ficar bem. – Eu disse. – Se pode fazer piadas idiotas, é porque não é grave.

InuYasha apenas sorriu e fechou os olhos por alguns momentos. Kagome voltou, o rosto corado, os cabelos desalinhados, e totalmente sem fôlego. Ela praticamente desabou no chão do outro lado de InuYasha e tocou seu rosto. Isso o fez abrir os olhos novamente.

Naquele momento senti um pouco de inveja dos dois.

- Jaken está vindo com a policia. – Ela disse, as palavras falhando em meio a respiração pesada. – Ele é muito lento com aquelas pernas curtas. – Suas mãos tocaram os cabelos dele, manchando-os com o sangue que ainda tinha nas mãos. – Você está bem?

- Tirando a bala em meu ombro, provavelmente sim.

- Idiota. – Ela murmurou, endireitando o corpo e respirando fundo.

- Não vai me bater e dizer que a assustei novamente?

- Não. – Ela sorriu, mas eu podia ver seus olhos claros cheios de lágrimas que ela tentava não derramar. – Não posso bater em você quando acabou de levar um tiro no meu lugar!

- Depois então. – InuYasha disse, fechando os olhos.

E foi então que percebi porque havia pensado que Kagome tinha sido atingida e não InuYasha. Ela tinha corrido, escapando de minhas mãos e se colocado entre ele e o homem. Ela deveria ter sido atingida, não eu ou InuYasha. Se ele não houvesse percebido o movimento do homem e invertido as posições...

Minha respiração falhou e eu me deixei sentar sobre meus calcanhares, lutando para me acalmar. Não podia chamar atenção sobre mim tendo mais um de meus ataques quando InuYasha estava ferido e precisava de ajuda.

'_-Está tudo bem, Kikyou.'_

'_O que eu fiz?'_

'_- Você não fez nada.'_

Levantei a cabeça, colocando a mão no peito, tentando me livrar da sensação de algo apertando meu pescoço e me impedindo de respirar. Sesshoumaru se ajoelhou ao meu lado, colocando um braço sobre meus ombros.

'_Esse é o problema. Ela podia ter morrido e a culpa seria minha.'_

'_- Mas isso não aconteceu. A garota está bem e meu irmão estúpido vai viver.'_

'_É tão errado desejar morrer?'_ Baixei a cabeça, tentando engolir o choro.

'_- Talvez.'_

'_Talvez?'_

'_- Sim, talvez. Quando isso a deixa cega ao perigo que representa para as pessoas que ama.'_

A resposta fez com que eu me encolhesse, Jaken havia chegado com ajuda e eu me senti como havia sentido dois anos atrás quando Sesshoumaru morrera. Pequena e dispensável. Fui empurrada para o lado enquanto cuidavam de InuYasha. Por entre as lágrimas vi Kagome lutar contra as mãos que tentavam afastá-la dele e me senti pior. Eu não havia lutado para ficar ao lado dele. Eu não havia lutado para permanecer ao lado de Sesshoumaru, simplesmente acreditando na minha insignificância.

'_- Veja pelo lado bom.'_

Um riso histérico quase escapou de meus lábios enquanto eu fitava Sesshoumaru.

'_Existe um lado bom?'_

'_- Agora você sabe que ela não vai abandoná-lo quando você se for.'_

Passei as mãos pelo rosto, enxugando as lágrimas e voltei a fitar a cena. Kagome permanecia ao lado de InuYasha, suas pernas servindo de apoio para sua cabeça enquanto os homens prestavam os primeiros socorros a ele. Ela apertava sua mão boa com força, o que me fez sorrir.

'_Não havia uma forma melhor de obter essa resposta?'_

'_-Não uma que a convencesse tão bem quanto esta.'_

'_Você sabia que isto aconteceria.'_

Ele apenas sorriu e continuou me abraçando.

* * *

_**Aquela foi a única vez que tive medo de Sesshoumaru. Porque percebi até onde ele iria apenas para me mostrar o que era necessário.**_

_**Aquela simples ação, o pouco caso demonstrado quanto ao que aconteceria com o irmão, era totalmente diferente do homem sempre calmo e atencioso, preocupado com o bem estar de sua família que eu conhecia.**_

_**Aquilo me fez ver até que ponto ele iria, e me assustou. Porque, ao contrário de mim, era claro que ele iria até o fim. Sem se importar com mais nada ou ninguém apenas para conseguir o que queria.**_

_**Eu deveria ter continuado com medo. Feito qualquer coisa para manter aquela alucinações longe de mim, mas não podia. Porque eu realmente desejava aquela resposta. Precisava daquilo para ir até o fim.**_

_**No final, eu desejava o mesmo que ele.

* * *

**_

As semanas que se seguiram foram diferentes de qualquer coisa que eu já tivesse passado ou imaginado. A bala não fizera grandes estragos, mas o obrigara a se afastar de qualquer atividade por um tempo. Até mesmo Inu no Taisho viera nos visitar,deixando instruções claras para não deixar que o filho deixasse a casa até que estivesse totalmente recuperado.

Fiquei surpresa por ele ter falado comigo.

O problema era que manter InuYasha parado não era tão fácil quanto falar. Kagome maldosamente dizia que a perda de sangue o deixara mais idiota do que o normal, o que me fazia rir. Eu a entendia já que, sem poder sair, o único passatempo que restara a InuYasha era perseguir e provocar Kagome até que ela começasse a discutir com ele.

Duas semanas depois, quando o médico da família o examinara e dissera que ele podia voltar a suas atividades normais, desde que não exigisse demais do ombro ferido, InuYasha me ofereceu a saída perfeita para um problema que me perseguia.

A verdade é que eu nunca fora tão livre quanto imaginara que seria. Todas as decisões que deveriam ser feitas por mim sempre haviam sido decididas antes que eu sequer tivesse a chance de saber as opções que tinha.

Daquela vez seria diferente.

* * *

_**InuYasha, meu bondoso e querido InuYasha, sempre soube de minhas intenções, e por isso sempre teve o cuidado de não manter nada na casa, ou ao meu alcance, que pudesse ser utilizado para o fim que eu desejava.**_

_**O meu fim.

* * *

**_

- Não tenho certeza de que esta foi uma boa idéia. – Kagome disse assim que chegamos a casa próxima ao mar. – Eu podia carregar minha própria mala. – suspirou ao ver InuYasha pegar toda a bagagem de uma vez e caminhar em nossa direção.

Sorri.

- Deixe-o fazer como quiser. – Abri a porta e me afastei. – Quem ficará com dor depois é ele, não você.

- Mulheres ingratas. – InuYasha disse ao passar por nós.

Kagome apenas virou os olhos e o seguiu.

Permaneci ali por mais alguns minutos, observando o céu escurecer a medida que o sol desaparecia no mar, pensando como aquilo parecia adequado.

- Vai cozinhar para nós também, ó nobre mestre? – Ouvi a voz de Kagome soando dentro da casa e ri do sarcasmo notável em sua fala.

- Você não merece ser alimentada. – Foi a resposta irritada de InuYasha.

- Eu cozinho. – Apressei-me em dizer, passando pelos dois. – Chega de acidentes. – Acrescentei antes de entrar na cozinha. Como esperava, eles me seguiram, discutindo como sempre enquanto lutavam por cada objeto a ser colocado na mesa enquanto eu cozinhava.

'_Apenas mais dois dias'_

'_- Você tem certeza?'_

'_Sim.'

* * *

_

_**Não queria acabar com a diversão.**_

_**Eu não precisava me apressar e sair correndo da casa assim que tirassem os olhos de mim. Queria desfrutar sua companhia, amor e atenção por todo o tempo que restava.**_

_**Nada me faria mudar de idéia. Tudo o que me prendia aqui já foi resolvido e isto é tudo que me resta.

* * *

**_

Ao contrário de todos os anos que vivi, e passaram em um piscar de olhos, esses últimos dias se arrastaram. E eu desfrutei cada segundo deles. Fui feliz, brinquei e fui parte dos dois.

* * *

_**Nunca me senti uma intrusa, mas parte de um todo. **_

_**Parte desta família estranha que formamos.**_

_**Não se sintam culpados, essa nunca foi minha intenção.**_

_**Não há arrependimentos, dúvidas, ou tristeza.

* * *

**_

Quando a noite daquele último dia que passaríamos ali chegou, eu me sentei e jantei com os dois como sempre havia feito. Sorri e ri das piadas e provocações, me senti amada e feliz como nunca havia sido antes.

Quando os dois se recolheram para dormir, caminhei calmamente até meu próprio quarto e troquei minhas roupas por aquele kimono. O único que guardei da época que vivia com Sesshoumaru. A seda extremamente branca servia de pano de fundo para os pequenos galhos escuros das delicadas campânulas chinesas. O primeiro presente que Sesshoumaru havia me dado. As flores que compartilhavam meu nome.

Deixei meu preciso livro, com a carta de Sesshoumaru e aquele pedaço de papel que um dia, a muito tempo atrás, fora tudo o que eu desejava sobre a cama. A seu lado, meu diário, aquele que comecei a escrever em meu primeiro dia de 'liberdade', junto com a pequena nota que escrevera naquela manhã.

Sorri calmamente enquanto penteava e arrumava meus cabelos, como naquela noite, tantos anos atrás quando ele me presenteara este kimono. Lancei um último olhar ao espelho, analisando minha figura em um todo como a muito tempo não fazia, acertei o kimono para que estivesse perfeitamente ajustado e sai, lenta e silenciosamente do quarto, passei pela sala que pouco tempo atrás ressoava risos e deixei a casa, fechando a porta atrás de mim cuidadosamente para que não fizesse barulho.

O céu estava totalmente escuro agora, salpicado por pequeninas estrelas. A única luz vinha da lua que brilhava orgulhosamente no céu e refletia nas águas calmas do mar. A cada passo, meus pés afundavam na areia, tornando aquela pequena caminhada uma tarefa difícil, mas eu estava decidida a não me deixar vencer. Continuei até o local onde as ondas morriam e parei, deixando as ondas pequeninas e fracas atingirem meus pés, molhando a barra do kimono que eu tanto amava.

Respirei fundo e me virei para lançar um último olhar para a casa escura.

'_- Pensando em desistir?'_

Não estranhei que ele estivesse ali, ao meu lado, pronto a presenciar meu ultimo ato.

- Não. – Sorri, sem fitá-lo. – Apenas me despedindo das pessoas que amo.

'_- Entendo.'_ Por alguns minutos permanecemos em silêncio. Eu finalmente me virei para o mar novamente, as ondas tocavam meus calcanhares agora. _'Tem certeza de que é isso que deseja? Não vai sentir falta deles?'_

- Ainda poderei vê-los, não poderei? – Devolvi a pergunta. – Você me vê o tempo todo.

'_- É diferente.'_

- Por quê?

'_- Eu disse. Estive esperando por você.'_

Sorri.

- Eu sei. Foi bem paciente.

'_Tudo tem seu tempo.'_

Meu sorriso aumentou e estendi minha mão para ele, senti quando ela cobriu a minha, seus dedos se entrelaçando aos meus.

- E este é nosso.

Comecei a caminhar, ignorando a temperatura fria, sentindo o tecido de meu kimono começar a pesar ao absorver água. Foi mais fácil a medida que o mar foi cobrindo meu corpo. Não houve qualquer hesitação ou arrependimentos. Lancei um último olhar para o céu estrelado antes de me permitir afundar.

Tive que lutar para não voltar a superfície, o peso das várias camadas do kimono encharcado ajudava. Não mentirei dizendo que foi indolor. Não foi. Foi difícil quando meus pulmões começaram a se encher de água e eu não mais pude respirar, mas eu sabia que aquela era a coisa certa a fazer.

Meus olhos ardiam com a água salgada e eu os fechei. A mão de Sesshoumaru na minha deixou de ser leve e se tornou palpável. Não mais aquele toque suave que me fazia duvidar que ele era real. Quando eu não tive mais forças para segurá-la, senti sua mão deslizar pela minha e segurar meu pulso, puxando-me contra um corpo sólido. Aquele que eu tanto sentia falta.

'_- Pare de lutar, Kikyou.'_

Concordei com um aceno, senti os pentes que seguravam meus cabelos escorregarem dos fios e a ultima coisa que vi foram as longas mechas negras se movendo ao nosso redor. Fechei meus olhos novamente e me aninhei contra ele, finalmente me sentindo relaxar.

'_Eu te amo.'_

'_Eu sei.'_

Os braços fortes que eu tanto adorava me apertaram força e a última coisa que ouvi foi um grito a distância.

* * *

_**Não se enganem pensando que eu não os amo o suficiente, apenas acredito que tudo tem sua hora, e esta é a minha.**_

_**Permitam-me escolher a morte.**_

_**Permitam-me escolher quando e como vou deixá-los.**_

_**Permitam-me escolher ficar com a única pessoa que amei e me amou até o fim de sua vida.**_

_**Permitam-me ser feliz.**_

_**Permitam-me este final.**_


End file.
